


Atypical

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, And a normal club, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Dom Izzy Lightwood, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom Raphael Santiago, Dom/sub, F/M, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kinky, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Magnus owns a BDSM club, Multi, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Overprotective Jace Wayland, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Smut, Stupid Shadowhunter Laws against Omegas, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Clary Fray, Sub Simon Lewis, Super Kinky, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a lot of things; a brother, a fighter and an abuse survivor, what he isn't, however, is a typical omega.As soon as Alexander Lightwood realized that he would be presenting as an Omega, he disappeared into the night. Leaving behind his parents -not a big deal, they would have disowned him aways-, his younger siblings Isabelle and Max -they were much harder- and his best friend and Parabatti Jace Herondale -that one just about broke Alec. He arrives in New York, glamoured to keep his runes hidden, weapons always attached to his hip and heavy duty suppressants to keep Alphas from truly noticing him.Except for one glittery Alpha named Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. As soon as Alec saw the man, he knew that he was fucked.





	Atypical

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a preview of sorts. It is the actual first chapter of Atypical but it won't actually be updated until Nephilim is finished. (01/05/19)
> 
>  
> 
> All errors are mine and mine alone.

Alec Lightwood sighed as he stood on his balcony that overlooked the city. It was a small apartment but the rent was cheap and he had many exit points to chose from should the need to escape arise. _Once a Shadowhunter, always a Shadowhunter_ he thought as he scanned the area below him, the apartment he rented was in the bad side of town but that's where he thrived. After leaving Idris five years ago when he realized that he would present as an Omega, he found himself in New York City with enough money to rent a crappy apartment for one month but it was  _his_ crappy apartment.

Finding work had been difficult but after accidentally saving two werewolf kids from a demon, Alec soon found himself bouncing around the city as Downworlder hired him for help against demons. The New York Institute had apparently refused to help the Downworlders but Alec thrived off of helping people -and the pay didn't hurt.

Sighing, Alec pulled himself up to sit on the rickety railing of the balcony as he listened to the wind, a cry was carried by the evening breeze. Dropping from the sixth floor to the concrete, Alec landed with a soft thud before activating his speed rune and following the loud cries. The back alley that he landed in lead a pathway in the dark before it opened to a vacant lot. Alec stopped and stared, a large Ravener demon stood over a young child. From his spot, he knew that the child was a Warlock but couldn't understand why she wasn't using her magic until a scream ripped through and Alec realized that she was afraid to use her magic. Unglamouring his bow, Alec nocked an arrow and whispered a prayer before letting the arrow soar through the air. Following the same path, Alec ran for the child, pulling her from under the demon.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, his attention on the child but his eyes followed the demon as it tried to find its missing prey.

"Y-yeah." The girl stuttered out and clung to Alec a little harder. The Ravener seemed to find Alec. It lunged. Gripping the Warlock in his arms, Alec pushed off the ground and leapt to the side.

"Hey!" A voice called from the opposite side of the vacant lot.

"Rags!" The child cried out and Alec pushed her to his back.

"Hang on, tightly," Alec said and shifted around to even out the extra weight. He drew back on the bow again and let several arrows fire at the same time, they struck the Ravener in the neck and Alec watched as the demon as it crumbled to dust.

"Rags!" The Warlock child cried again and Alec moved towards the new person -another Warlock, Alec realized.

"Madzie, I thought you were with Catarina. What are you doing here?" The Warlock -Rags- said and Alec silently passed the child into the open arms of the other man before turning away and preparing himself to disappear into the shadows.

"Wait." Alec stopped but didn't turn to the man. "Thank you." More silence followed. "Aren't you the Shadowhunter that's going around helping Downworlders?" Alec just nodded. "Aren't you worried about other Shadowhunters knowing that you're helping us?"

"Not really, anyone who would actually care believes that I'm dead."

"Would you follow me back to the club, you look like you could use a good meal." The older Warlock said.

"I'm fine."

"Please, as a thank you." The Warlock pressed and Alec sighed but he nodded and followed the two Downworlders into the shadows that he wanted to disappear into.

-~-

Alec raised a brow as he passed by a table to bracelets, all different colours that signified something. Alec wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Don't worry about wearing one of the bands, you're my guest." Rags said.

"What are they for?" Alec asked.

"Pandemonium is a bar mixed in a club mixed in with an A/B/O club."

"A/B/O club?"

"Alpha, Beta, Omega. It's a club for those who want to join in." The Warlock breathed in the air. "You smell like a Beta, sort of. But if you were to come in normally or you were staff, you'd have a choice to wear the green band or the blue band. The green means that you're a Beta and looking to have sex while the blue means that you're a Beta who's mated. Your scent isn't mixed with another but you don't smell all Beta." The Warlock made a movement with his hand as the child ran off further into the building.

"Is that safe?" He pointed after the child.

"Her mom is upstairs." Alec just nodded.

"Anyways, probably should have done this before but my name is Ragnor Fell. Co-owner of Pandemonium." The Warlock -Ragnor- stuck his hand out.

"Ah, Alec Lightwood. Shadowhunter." Alec watched as Ragnor's eyes widened but he was glad that the Warlock didn't say anything.

A loud bang echoed through the building and Alec turned to see a Shadowhunter team storm into the building. The dark-haired Shadowhunter swore when he saw the circle burnt into their skin.

"Ragnor, is there anyone in the club right now besides the child and her mother?" The Warlock shook his head. "Good. Because this might get messy." Alec unglamoured his bow and pulled back on the drawstring, arrow nocked and body poised for a fight.

-~-

Alec didn't realize but the Warlock noticed that one of the runes that graced his pale skin -a large black circle with a line through it- was visible for a second and Ragnor's eyes grew large.

"Omega," Ragnor muttered to himself in amazement. "A male Omega who's a Shadowhunter. Go figure."


End file.
